Welcome to Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown
}} | Overall Episode } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air Date September 17, 2013 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge(s) Get to the finish line from the beach. }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) Invinsibility }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) Blue Stars }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated Stefan and Tiger }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#660099 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous "None" | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next Food Fright |} In this challenge the participants have to get to the finish line from the beach. Plot The episode starts off with Chris introducing himself as the host of Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown and greeting the audience from Camp Wawanakwa, which is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. He tells the viewers that twelve campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at a summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days and the winning team will receive areward. The losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the Campfire Ceremony, where the teammates with the lowest amount of votes will receivemarshmallow, as a form of immunity. After the ceremony, the camper who was voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown forever. The numbers of the remaining campers will dwindle down each week with the last one achieving tabloid fame and winning a small fortune of $100,000 (which, according to Chris) will probably be blown in a week. All of the dramatic moments will be caught by the hundreds of cameras situated all over the island. He says that when the campers arrive, they may seem ticked off, due to them being told that they would be staying in a five star resort. Chris is then shown at the Dock of Shame and is ready to meet the twelve campers. The campers will be arriving by Chef who throws them out of a plane and then they will land in the whater. B-Boy is the first to arrive. Then it was Jessie, Tyne, Heidi, Stanley, Tiger, Joy, Stefan. Then Fiona jumpd of the plane, when Fiona came to land she told Chris that he would pay for her dry cleaning. Now the rest of the cast joined Fabio, Mandii, Monique, B-Guy. Fiona, B-Guy, Joy, Mandii, B-Boy and Stanley form the Blue Stars, and Stefan, Tyne, Tiger, Fabio, Jessie, Monique and Heidi form the Green Moons. Chris mentions that the campers will be sharing their thoughts in a video diary taped in the outhouse and this is followed by Jessie saying in the confessional that her experience on the show "sucks" so far. Once everyone made it ashore, everyone gets to have a few moments of chatting. Then Chris announces that the contestants should run to a finish line in the woods, and that there will be a double elimination this week, and then signals off a horn to awaken the beasts that have been inhabitants of the island. The cast screams as they run away from the loud rustling in the distance. The contestants run to the finishline and in the end it was the Green Moons who had to send somewhan home. The Green Moons were then taken to the first elimination campfire ceremony of the season, where Chris announced that the marshmallow went to Monique, Jessie, Fabio and Heidi. That left Tyne, who came in last for there team, Tiger and Stefan who annoyed everyone by constantly talking. The last marshmallow went to Tyne, and with that it left Stefan and Tiger the first two campers taking the dock of shame. Quotes Jessie: Ughh...Tyne thanks to you we just lost the challenge! Tiger: Yeah whats up with that. Hey by the way why are you so mean to Tyne? Jessie? Jessie/CONF/ Ughh...I hate Tyne, Tiger and that weirdo Stefan...Two of them are going down. |-| Gallery= File:Hrt.png|Jessie being introduced as the "cranky, know-it-all" which she doesn't seem to like. File:Sierra jump.png|Tyne jumps while being introduced by Chris. File:HVV 3.png|Heidi is introduced. File:Grwh.png|Chef carrys Joy and then throw her of the plane. File:HVV 2.png|Chris introduces Mandii. File:I97.png|B-Boy falls of the plane. File:monique fall.png|Chris introduces Monique. File:B-gu.png|B-Guy dotn want to fall into the whater. File:Heidi_Chats_with_Jessie.png|Heidi talks to Jessie while walkign to the finish line. File:Fiona arguing.png|Fiona tell Chris McLean that he will pay for her dry cleaning. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1